filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Depp
mini|hochkant|Johnny Depp (Oktober 2011) John „Johnny“ Christopher Depp II (* 9. Juni 1963 in Owensboro, Kentucky) ist ein US-amerikanischer, zeitweilig in Frankreich lebender Schauspieler, der gegenwärtig seit 2008 zu den höchstbezahlten Charakterdarstellern in Hollywood zählt.vgl. Johnson, Wesley: Hollywood's Top Earners. Press Association Newsfile, 23. Juli 2008 International bekannt wurde Depp Ende der 1980er Jahre durch die Fernsehserie 21 Jump Street und gelangte durch die Rolle des exzentrischen Captain Jack Sparrow in der Piratenreihe Fluch der Karibik zu neuer Popularität. Depp, der in seinen Filmen vor allem ungewöhnliche und extravagante Figuren sowie real existierende Personen der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart verkörpert, wurde für seine Rolle in Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street im Jahr 2008 mit dem Golden Globe Award als bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie oder einem Musical ausgezeichnet. Darüber hinaus wurde er bislang dreimal für den Oscar, zehnmal für den Golden Globe Award, viermal für den Screen Actors Guild Award und fünfmal für den Saturn Award nominiert. Jugend und Karrierebeginn Der Sohn der Kellnerin Betty Sue Palmer, geb. Wells, und des Ingenieurs John Christopher Depp I. (sen.),Johnny Depp Family Tree Ancestry.com (englisch) deutscher und irischer Abstammung und Urenkel eines Cherokee-Indianers sowie Hugenottennachkomme,Artikel über Johnny Depp als prominenten Hugenottennachkommen Bibliothek für Hugenottengeschichte (BfHg), aufgerufen am 25. Februar 2012 wuchs als jüngstes von vier Kindern nach mehreren Ortswechseln in Miramar im US-Bundesstaat Florida auf. Familiäre und persönliche Schwierigkeiten äußerten sich in selbstverletzendem Verhalten, Alkohol- und Drogenkonsum.Famous self injurers (englisch) Nach der Scheidung der Eltern im Jahr 1978 brach Depp im Alter von 15 Jahren den Besuch der Highschool mit dem Ziel Musiker zu werden ab.Biografie Johnny Depp Gala Seine Band The Kids trat unter anderem als Vorgruppe von Iggy Pop oder The Pretenders auf.Porträt: Der Hans im Glück Focus, 21. August 2006 In Los Angeles schloss sich Depp den Rock City Angels an, bevor er über verschiedene Gelegenheitsjobs, unter anderem im Telefonmarketing, durch eine Begegnung mit Nicolas Cage zunächst als Komparse zum Film gelangte. Nach diversen Nebenrollen, in denen er überwiegend das Opfer in Horrorfilmen spielte, darunter in einer seiner ersten Filmrollen, A Nightmare on Elm Street von Wes Craven, besuchte Depp mehrere Schauspielschulen, bevor die ab 1987 im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlte Serie 21 Jump Street seiner Karriere zu einem entscheidenden Schub verhalf. Depp, der in dieser Produktion einen jugendlichen unangepassten Undercover-Polizisten spielte, entwickelte sich aufgrund des Erfolgs der Serie international zu einem Teenie-Idol. In späteren Interviews kritisierte er, als solches vermarktet und zu einer Ware degradiert worden zu sein. Zugleich betonte er, trotz der im Zusammenhang mit der Serie erlangten Kenntnisse und Erfahrungen, nie wieder etwas Vergleichbares erleben zu wollen. Mit der Nebenrolle des Private Lerner in Oliver Stones Platoon (1986) sei ihm zudem bewusst geworden, welche Möglichkeiten der Film im Gegensatz zum Fernsehspiel biete. Schauspielerisches Wirken 1990er Jahre miniatur|Johnny Depp bei den [[Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1992|Filmfestspielen von Cannes 1992]] Um sich von seinem Status als Teeniestar zu lösen, suchte sich Depp fortan seine Kinorollen mit Bedacht und ohne Rücksicht auf etwaiges Kassengift aus. In diesem Kontext erläuterte Depp, er setze seine Figuren stets aus drei Anteilen zusammen: ein Drittel Lee Strasbergs Method Acting, ein Drittel Wesenszüge von real existierenden Personen seiner Bekanntschaft und ein Drittel eigens ergänzte Marotten. 1990 spielte Depp in der Musicalparodie Cry-Baby unter der Regie von John Waters seine erste Hauptrolle in einem Kinofilm. Mit der Nominierung für den Golden Globe Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller in der Fantasy-Tragikomödie Edward mit den Scherenhänden erzielte Depp im gleichen Jahr einen großen Erfolg. Im Rahmen dieser Produktion arbeitete er erstmals mit dem von ihm geschätzten Regisseur Tim Burton zusammen. Zugleich gelang es ihm, sich mit seiner Rolle des künstlich erschaffenen Menschen Edward von dem Schickimicki-Image der Serie 21 Jump Street zu lösen und seine Wandlungsfähigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wirkte er als rebellischer Rockstar im Musikvideo zu Into the Great Wide Open von Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers mit. 1993 übernahm er neben Mary Stuart Masterson die Hauptrolle des stillen, aber phantasiebegabten Sonderlings Sam in der melancholischen Liebeskomödie Benny und Joon, für die er ebenfalls eine Nominierung für den Golden Globe und den MTV Movie Award erhielt. Zeitnah folgten Hauptrollen in Arizona Dream unter der Regie von Emir Kusturica und in Lasse Hallströms Familiendrama Gilbert Grape – Irgendwo in Iowa an der Seite von Leonardo DiCaprio und Juliette Lewis. 1994 spielte Depp neben Martin Landau als abgehalftertem Dracula-Star Bela Lugosi die Titelrolle des B-Movie Regisseurs Edward D.Wood in Tim Burtons Ed Wood. 1995 folgten Dead Man, ein schwarzweiß gedrehter Western von Jim Jarmusch, der mit kafkaesken Themen spielte, sowie der Liebesfilm Don Juan DeMarco, in dem Johnny Depp in der Titelrolle als vermeintlich psychisch Kranker den Größten Liebhaber der Welt mimte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres war Depp als Gitarrist in That Woman’s Got Me Drinking zu hören, einem Song seines Freundes Shane MacGowan. Im zugehörigen Musikvideo übernahm er zugleich die Hauptrolle. 1995 versuchte sich Depp als Musiker und veröffentlichte mit seiner Band P'' das selbstbetitelte Debütalbum, das unter anderem eine Coverversion des ABBA-Klassikers ''Dancing Queen enthält. Als Gastmusiker wirkten Red Hot Chili Peppers-Bassist Flea und Butthole Surfers-Sänger Gibby Haynes mit. Zwar blieb der kommerzielle Erfolg aus, doch entwickelte sich der Tonträger zum Sammlerstück auf entsprechenden Börsen.Capitol Records Inc. 1995, 7243 8 32942 2 0 1997 spielte Depp Slide-Gitarre in Fade In-Out, einem Song aus dem Oasis-Album Be Here Now. Im Anschluss an den Mafia-Film Donnie Brasco (1997), in dem Johnny Depp als FBI-Agent neben Al Pacino zu sehen war, fungierte er mit The Brave erstmals als Regisseur und übernahm zugleich die Hauptrolle des in Armut lebenden indianischen Familienvaters Raphael. Der Film wurde für die Goldene Palme der Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1997 nominiert. Es folgten weitere Hauptrollen, darunter als Sportreporter in der Literaturverfilmung Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) oder als Antiquar in Roman Polańskis Mystery-Thriller Die neun Pforten (1999). Im Horrormärchen Sleepy Hollow arbeitete Depp 1999 erneut mit Tim Burton zusammen. Entgegen Depps Vermutung, ein großes Studio würde seine Grundanlage der Rolle des Detektivs – „eine Mischung aus Miss Marple, Sherlock Holmes und einem pubertierenden Mädchen“ – niemals tolerieren, wurde der Film vom Publikum positiv aufgenommen. In der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller wurde er für den Saturn Award nominiert. Im November 1999 wurde Depp mit einem Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame geehrt. 2000 miniatur|Depp als Jack Sparrow (Wachsfigur im [[Madame Tussauds)]] 2001 übernahm Depp die Rolle des Kokaindealers George Jung in der Filmbiografie Blow. In der Jack-the-Ripper-Verfilmung From Hell (2001), an der er an der Seite von Heather Graham, Robbie Coltrane und Ian Holm agierte, gelang Depp eine weitere Nominierung für den Saturn Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller. Mit dem Auftakt der Piraten-Reihe Pirates of the Caribbean in Fluch der Karibik erzielte Depp 2003 einen weltweiten Kassenerfolg mit einem Einspielergebnis von mehr als 654 Millionen US Dollar.Box Office: Pirates of the Caribbean Bei der Darstellung des Captain Jack Sparrow orientierte sich Depp an den Gitarristen Keith Richards und ahmte dessen leicht schwankenden Gang und lallende Stimme nach, wodurch die Rolle wie in einem Dauerrausch wirkt. Laut eigener Aussage hielt er Piraten für die Rockstars ihrer Zeit und Richards für den größten aller Rockstars. Für diese schauspielerische Leistung wurde Depp unter anderem für einen Oscar als Bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert und von der Schauspielergilde mit dem Screen Actors Guild Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller ausgezeichnet. 2004 erhielt er ebenfalls eine Oscar-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller für seine Darstellung des Peter-Pan-Autors J. M. Barrie im Melodram Wenn Träume fliegen lernen. Im Thriller Das geheime Fenster (2004), der auf einer Novelle von Stephen King beruht, verkörperte Depp den an einer multiplen Identitätsstörung leidenden Schriftsteller Mort Rainey. Vergleiche mit der schauspielerischen Bandbreite und Wirkung Marlon Brandos wurden nach The Libertine gezogen, in welchem Depp den britischen, skandalös lebenden Dichter John Wilmot, 2. Earl of Rochester portraitierte.Brandosity, Depp does it New York Press, 30. November 2005, (englisch) 2005 folgte mit der Darstellung des Fabrikinhabers Willy Wonka in der zweiten Verfilmung von Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik die vierte Zusammenarbeit mit Tim Burton und eine Nominierung für den Golden Globe als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie oder Musical. Diese Zusammenarbeit wurde im gleichen Jahr mit Tim Burtons Animationsfilm Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche fortgeführt, in welchem Depp der Hauptfigur Victor van Dort seine Stimme lieh. 2006 schloss sich mit Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 der Film mit dem höchsten Einspielergebnis seiner bisherigen Karriere an. Mit einem Umsatz von mehr als einer Milliarde US Dollar befindet sich die Produktion zugleich auf Rang vier der weltweit erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten.All Time Box Office Der dritte Teil der Piraten-Reihe mit dem Titel Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt lief im Mai 2007 in Deutschland an und setzte nochmals rund 941 Millionen US Dollar um. Ab Dezember 2007 war Depp als Hauptdarsteller in der Verfilmung des Musicals Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street von Tim Burton zu sehen, für den er 2008 als Bester Hauptdarsteller für den Oscar nominiert wurde. In der Literaturverfilmung Public Enemies verkörperte Depp im Jahr 2009 den international bekannten Bankräuber John Dillinger, der einst vom FBI als Staatsfeind Nr. 1 bezeichnet und als solcher verfolgt und getötet wurde. 2010 miniatur|Johnny Depp (April 2011) Die gleichnamige 3D-Verfilmung des Kinderbuchklassikers Alice im Wunderland, in der Depp den Verrückten Hutmacher darstellt, bildete eine weitere Zusammenarbeit mit Tim Burton. Der Kinostart war am 4. März 2010.Johnny Depp wird zum verrückten Hutmacher bei fr-online.de, 28. Juli 2008 (aufgerufen am 30. Juli 2008) Seit dem 7. Januar 2010 war Johnny Depp in Das Kabinett des Dr. Parnassus zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit Jude Law und Colin Farrell übernahm er die Hauptrolle, nachdem Heath Ledger während der Dreharbeiten verstorben war. Im Februar 2010 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu Florian Henckel von Donnersmarcks Film The Tourist, in dem Johnny Depp neben Angelina Jolie eine der beiden Hauptrollen spielt.Donnersmarck dreht mit Angelina Jolie in Paris Die Welt, 24. Februar 2010 Im August 2010 führte Depp nach Angaben des amerikanischen Forbes Magazine die Liste der höchstbezahlten Schauspieler in Hollywood an. Zwischen Juni 2009 und Juni 2010 erhielt er Gagen in einer Gesamtsumme von 75 Mio. US-Dollar und rangierte damit vor Ben Stiller (53 Mio. US-Dollar) und Tom Hanks (45 Mio. US-Dollar) auf Platz eins.Highest paid actors Forbes Magazin, 9. August 2010, (englisch) Im Dezember 2010 belegte er nach einer neuerlichen Forbes-Erhebung durch den Kinokassenerfolg seiner Filme Alice im Wunderland und The Tourist (1,03 Milliarden US-Dollar) gemeinsam mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Mia Wasikowska (Alice im Wunderland und The Kids Are All Right) Platz zwei der finanziell erfolgreichsten Schauspieler Hollywoods, hinter Leonardo DiCaprio (Shutter Island und Inception; 1,1 Milliarden US-Dollar).vgl. Einspiel-Ranking: Hollywoods Goldesel bei Spiegel Online, 23. Dezember 2010 (aufgerufen am 24. Dezember 2010) Seit einigen Jahren ist Johnny Depp mit Keith Richards eng befreundet. Depp verkehrte oft in Richards Haus mit dessen Sohn Marlon Richards. Fälschlicherweise wurde Depp von Richards lange Zeit für den Drogendealer seines Sohnes gehalten. Als sich seine wahre Identität aufklärte, wurde Richards erst auf die Fluch der Karibik Filme aufmerksam und ließ sich von Depp überreden, in den nächsten Filmen als Gag die Rolle seines Vaters Captain Teaque zu spielen. Seither verbindet die beiden eine enge Freundschaft. Im Juli 2013 kündigte Depp an mit seiner aktuellen Regiearbeit, einer Dokumentation über seinen Freund Keith Richards, fertig zu sein. Er investierte 4 Jahre in die Produktion. Filmtitel und Erscheinungstermin sind noch nicht bekannt. Seit The Brave von 1997 bei den US-amerikanischen Kritikern durchfiel saß Depp nicht mehr auf dem Regiestuhl. Privatleben Im Jahr 1983 heiratete Depp die Visagistin Lori Allison, doch wurde die Ehe bereits nach zwei Jahren geschieden. Von 1985 bis 1989 war Depp mit der Schauspielerin Sherilyn Fenn liiert, von 1989 bis 1993 mit Kollegin Winona Ryder. Eine Tätowierung mit dem Schriftzug Winona forever ließ Depp nach der Trennung in Wino forever kürzen. Von 1994 bis 1998 war das Model Kate Moss seine Lebenspartnerin. Von 1998 bis 2012 war Depp mit der französischen Schauspielerin und Sängerin Vanessa Paradis liiert, mit der er zwei Kinder hat. Die Familie lebte zunächst in Frankreich. Später zog sie nach Los Angeles.Johnny Depp & Vanessa Paradis Officially Split Derzeit führt er eine Beziehung mit seiner 23 Jahre jüngeren Leinwandpartnerin aus The Rum Diary, Amber Heard.Johnny Depp liebt Amber Heard Depp ist Besitzer eines Weinguts in Le Plan-de-la-TourJohnny Depp buys girlfriend a vineyard estate in France Decanter.com, 27. November 2007 (englisch) und Eigentümer einer kleinen Insel auf den Bahamas.Mini-Insel für Johnny Depp N24, 1. Juni 2006Google Earth Hacks - Little Halls Pond Cay, abgerufen 27. Januar 2013 Er war mit der Country-Legende Johnny Cash, dem Schauspieler Marlon Brando und dem Schriftsteller Hunter S. Thompson befreundet. Depps ältere Schwester Christi Dembrowski leitet seine Produktionsfirma Infinitum Nihil.Infinitum Nihil Depp Impact Er hat einen älteren Halbbruder Daniel Depp. Sonstiges miniatur|Johnny Depp (Dezember 2006) * 1993 war in Los Angeles der Club Viper Room eröffnet worden, an dem Depp bis zum Jahr 2004 beteiligt war. Anfang November 1993 geriet Depp in die Schlagzeilen, nachdem der Schauspieler River Phoenix vor dem Viper Room nach Einnahme eines Speedballs verstorben war.River Phoenix Death Site, Viper Room Los Angeles Times (englisch) Depp zeigte sich bestürzt und schockiert über diesen Vorfall, bestritt jedoch, dass in seinem Nachtclub regelmäßig Drogen konsumiert würden. Nach Phoenix’ Tod ließ er den Viper Room vorübergehend schließen.vgl. Greenwood Biographies, Blitz, Michael / Krasniewicz, Louise Johnny Depp: A Biography (S.43) * 1998 half Depp seinem Freund, dem Rockmusiker John Frusciante, seine Drogensucht zu überwinden. * Der Queen-Gitarrist Brian May favorisierte im Dezember 2006 auf seiner Website Depp als Hauptdarsteller für die Rolle des 1991 an den Folgen seiner Aids-Erkrankung verstorbenen Sängers Freddie Mercury in der anstehenden Verfilmung der Geschichte der britischen Rockband.Brian May's Soapbox: Johnny Depp to play Freddie? http://www.brianmay.com/brian/brianssb/brianssbdec06.html#14 * 2003 und 2009 wurde Johnny Depp vom People Magazine zum Sexiest Man Alive gekürt.Johnny Depp is Sexiest Man Alive for the 2nd time People.com, 18. November 2009 (englisch) * 2012 wurde Johnny Depp ehrenhalber in die Comanche Nation aufgenommen. Hintergrund ist seine Rolle als Comanche Tonto in „The Lone Ranger“.Focus: Comanche nehmen Schauspieler in Stamm auf: Johnny Depp wird Indianer – ehrenhalber, abgerufen 23. Mai 2012Indian Country: Johnny Depp Adopted Into Comanche Nation, abgerufen 23. Mai 2012 *Für die Rolle des Jack Sparrow in Fluch der Karibik 5 wurden Johnny Depp 100 Millionen US Dollar (umgerechnet 80,4 Millionen Euro) angeboten. Johnny Depp und Hunter S. Thompson Im Dezember 1994 lernte Depp den Schriftsteller und Journalisten Hunter S. Thompson kennen und blieb bis zu Thompsons Suizid im Februar 2005 eng mit ihm befreundet. 1998 verkörperte Depp in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, der Verfilmung von Thompsons gleichnamigem Roman, die Hauptrolle des Raoul Duke. Zur Vorbereitung auf die Rolle wohnte Depp im Frühling 1997 mehrere Wochen mit Thompson in dessen Haus. Depp wurde von Hunter S. Thompson der „Colonel“ genannt.Rolling Stone – Football Season Is Over (englisch) Gemeinsam mit anderen Freunden des Verstorbenen finanzierte er das Projekt Gonzo-Fist, eine Kanone in Form der von Thompson entworfenen Gonzo-Faust, mit der die Asche des Toten in den Wüstenhimmel geschossen wurde. Johnny Depp durfte den Auslöser betätigen. Unter dem Titel Buy the Ticket, take the Ride erschien im Jahr 2007 ein Dokumentarfilm über Thompson, in dem Johnny Depp neben Schauspielern wie Sean Penn, Benicio Del Toro und Gary Busey zu sehen war.Buy the Ticket, Take the Ride: Hunter S. Thompson on Film (2006) / Documentary Qwipster's Movie Reviews 2006 (englisch) Die Verfilmung von Thompsons Roman The Rum Diary, erneut mit Johnny Depp in einer der Hauptrollen, sollte bereits in den Jahren 2000 und 2003 erfolgen. Nach diversen Verzögerungen wurde eine Einigung erzielt. Der Film wurde 2011 veröffentlicht. Johnny Depp fungierte neben Nick Nolte auch als ausführender Produzent. Rezeption in Mode, Kunst und Kultur Die Schweizer Independent-Komödie Who Killed Johnny (Regie: Yangzom Brauen) mit Melanie Winiger, Max Loong und Carlos Leal nimmt Bezug auf die vermeintliche Ermordung von Johnny Depp. Synchronsprecher Seit Don Juan DeMarco (1995) wird Johnny Depp im deutschsprachigen Raum bis auf wenige Ausnahmen von David Nathan synchronisiert. Nathan hatte auch den ersten Teil der Fluch-der-Karibik-Reihe bereits komplett eingesprochen, woraufhin seine Arbeit von der verantwortlichen Supervisorin jedoch als oberflächlich kritisiert und eine Neuaufnahme verlangt wurde. Da Nathan sich weigerte, ohne konkrete, konstruktive Kritik, den Film noch ein weiteres Mal einzusprechen, wurde, anstelle seiner, Marcus Off verpflichtet, der die Rolle dann auch im 2. und 3. Teil sprach. David Nathan kehrte zwischenzeitlich für den Trailer zum 2. Teil zurück und hat den Part in Teil 4 gesprochen, da es zwischen Off und der Produktion zu keiner geschäftlichen Einigung mehr kam.[http://www.trailerseite.de/film/11/n/johnny-depps-neue-synchronstimme-18329.html Johnny Depps neue Stimme in Fluch Der Karibik 4] Filmografie Als Schauspieler Als Regisseur * 1992: Stuff (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1997: The Brave Als Produzent * 2011: Hugo Cabret (Hugo) * 2011: The Rum Diary * 2012: Dark Shadows Auszeichnungen miniatur|Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame Oscar ;Nominierungen * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Golden Globe ;Preise * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie oder Musical (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) ;Nominierungen * 1991 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Edward mit den Scherenhänden) * 1994 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Benny & Joon) * 1995 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Ed Wood) * 2004 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Drama (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2006 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2011 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (Alice im Wunderland) * 2011 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (The Tourist) British Academy Film Award ;Nominierungen * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) Critic’s Choice Award ;Preise * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) ;Nominierungen * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Empire Awards ;Preise * 2004 – Bester Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik) * 2006 – Bester Schauspieler (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) ;Nominierungen * 2005 – Bester Schauspieler (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2007 – Bester Schauspieler (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2009 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) MTV Movie Award ;Preise * 2004 – Beste männliche Darbietung (Fluch der Karibik) * 2004 – Bestes Aussehen (Fluch der Karibik) * 2007 – Beste Darbietung (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2008 – Beste komödiantische Darbietung (Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt) * 2008 – Bester Bösewicht (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards ;Preise * 2007 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Fluch der Karibik) * 2011 – Lieblings-Schauspieler * 2013 – Lieblings-Schauspieler (Dark Shadows) People’s Choice Award ;Preise * 2004 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2006 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007 – Beliebtester männlicher Actionstar (Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2007 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar * 2008 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar * 2010 – Schauspieler des Jahrzehnts * 2011 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstarhttp://www.peopleschoice.com/pca/awards/nominees/ * 2012 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstarhttp://www.peopleschoice.com/pca/awards/nominees/index.jsp?year=2012 * 2012 – Beliebteste Stimme in einem Animationsfilm (Rango)http://www.peopleschoice.com/pca/awards/nominees/index.jsp?year=2012 Rembrandt Award ;Preise * 2007 – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2008 – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik: Am Ende der Welt) Saturn Award ;Nominierungen * 2000 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sleepy Hollow) * 2002 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (From Hell) * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) SAG Award ;Preise * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) Sexiest Man Alive * 2003 * 2009 Depp konnte den Titel – wie jeweils auch Brad Pitt (1995, 2000) und George Clooney (1997, 2006) – zweimal gewinnen. Teen Choice Award ;Preise * 2004 – Beliebtester Film-Lügner (Fluch der Karibik) * 2006 – Beliebtester Schauspieler: Comedy (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007 – Beliebtester Schauspieler: Action Abenteuer (Fluch der Karibik: Am Ende der Welt) * 2008 – Beliebtester Film-Bösewicht (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) ;Weitere Auszeichnungen * 1996: London Critics Circle Film Awards (Großbritannien) – Schauspieler des Jahres (Ed Wood) * 1998: Golden Aries (Russland) – Bester ausländischer Schauspieler (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas) * 1999: César (Frankreich) – Ehrenpreis für sein Lebenswerk * 1999: Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame (USA) * 2000: Blockbuster Entertainment Award (USA) – Beliebtester Schauspieler – Horror (Sleepy Hollow) * 2003: Hollywood Film Festival Award (USA) – Schauspieler des Jahres * 2004: Audience Award (Irland) – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik) * 2006: NRJ Ciné Award (Frankreich) – Bestes Aussehen (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2008: Blimp Award (USA) – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Fluch der Karibik: Am Ende der Welt) * 2008: National Movie Award (Großbritannien) – Beste Darbietung – männlich (Sweeney Todd: Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) * 2009: Career Achievement Award (Bahamas) des Bahamas International Film Festival – Lebenswerk ;Weitere Nominierungen * 1997: Goldene Palme – (The Brave) * 1998: Chlotrudis Award – Bester Schauspieler (Donnie Brasco) * 1999: Blockbuster Entertainment Award – Bester männlicher Darsteller in einem Horrorfilm (Sleepy Hollow) * 2004: Chicago Film Critics Association Award – Bester Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005: British Independent Film Awards – Bester Schauspieler (The Libertine) * 2005: Audience Award – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007: Jupiter – Bester Darsteller international (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) Literatur * Adolf Heinzlmeier: Johnny Depp: der sensible Don Juan. Heyne, München 1996, ISBN 3-453-11855-3. * Brian J. Robb: Johnny Depp – enfant terrible: die Bildbiographie. (OT: Johnny Depp : a Modern Rebel). Egmont, Köln 1997, ISBN 3-8025-2472-1. * Alexandra Seitz: Johnny Depp. (Stars! 13). Bertz + Fischer, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-929470-43-8. * Ingrid Tomkowiak: „You will not like me.“ Zur Feststellung ästhetischer Mehrdeutigkeit bei Johnny Depp. In: Udo Göttlich / Stephan Porombka: Die Zweideutigkeit der Unterhaltung. Zugangsweisen zur Populären Kultur. von Halem, Köln 2009, ISBN 3-938258-95-0, S. 26–41. * Brian J. Robb: Johnny Depp. Biografie eines Rebellen. 3. Auflage. Ubooks, Diedorf 2010, ISBN 978-3-86608-087-4. * Ingrid Tomkowiak: „Depp Daily Dose“. Vom Glück der Johnny Depp-Fans mit ihrem Star. In: Schweizerisches Archiv für Volkskunde 106. (2010), S. 119–134. * Steven Daly: Johnny Depp. Seine Filme, sein Leben. Knesebeck, München 2013, ISBN 978-3-86873-586-4. (Mit über 200 Fotos von Nightmare - Mörderische Träume bis The Lone Ranger) Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Filmregisseur Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1963 Kategorie:Mann